<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom by myrrhdyrrhjudas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019160">Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhdyrrhjudas/pseuds/myrrhdyrrhjudas'>myrrhdyrrhjudas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yet, Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is not a wizard cop, M/M, No Smut, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Professor Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhdyrrhjudas/pseuds/myrrhdyrrhjudas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war, Harry is retired from the Aurors, a divorced father of three, and the DADA professor at Hogwarts. On a routine orientation visit, Harry discovers that Draco Malfoy has left the wizarding world to raise his son as a Muggle. And he's hot. When did he get hot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>What am I doing? </em>Harry shook his head as he strode quickly through the Muggle neighborhood. Although he could see the houses were not identical, they were similar and had obviously all been built at the same time. Harry was uncomfortably reminded of Private Drive and the unnatural uniformity of the street he grew up on. These houses at least looked as if people actually lived here. Some of the hedges that divided the yards were overgrown and sprouting flowers. There were bicycles and skateboards strewn across several front lawns. Harry looked at the house numbers carefully and slowly stopped at Number 7. The mailbox was painted light blue with white clouds all over it. Harry pushed the gate open cautiously and was surprised to discover that there were no wards around the yard. He continued down the short, neatly kept walkway to the front door. There was a child’s bicycle leaning by the front door and a pair of muddy wellies by the front door. Harry smiled softly despite himself. He would miss having dirty boots by his front door when they all went back to school. Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself before knocking on the door.</p><p>“Just a mo’!” He heard a child yell from inside the house. <em>That must be him.</em> Harry could hear the scrape of a chair being pushed on the floor and the slap of feet running toward him. The door swung open and Harry breathed in sharply. In front of him, was the spitting image of 11-year-old Draco Malfoy.</p><p>The little boy’s face split into a smile – a face Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy make. One of the little boy’s top teeth were missing, making him look even younger.</p><p>“Hello!” The child said brightly.</p><p>“Er,” Harry was suddenly uncomfortable. How was he supposed to talk to Draco Malfoy’s son? <em>The same way you talk to all of your other school mates’ children. You’re a bloody teacher!</em> “Hello, there. Is your dad home, by chance?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll get him.” The blonde boy turned his head and yelled for his father. “I can’t let you in, because I don’t know you.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s very clever of you.”</p><p>“Who’re you?”</p><p>“Er,” Harry paused again. He wasn’t sure what Malfoy had told his son about Harry. He didn’t want the door slammed in his face before he’d even had the chance to speak with him. “I knew your dad in school. I’m just stopping by to catch up with him.” The boy just shrugged, before turning to look at something Harry couldn’t see inside the house.</p><p>“Door for you, Dad. He says he knew you from school – hey!” The boy was suddenly pulled away from the doorframe as his father quickly stepped in front of him. Judging from look of alarm on Malfoy’s face, Harry’s first thought was that Malfoy was going to hex him. His second thought was that Malfoy had aged very, <em>very</em> well.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was still as tall as he remembered. But he no longer looked sickly thin and pasty as he had when Harry had testified at the Malfoys’ trials. His seeker build had filled out and he had a healthy glow to his skin again. Other than the look of sheer panic on his face, Malfoy looked well.</p><p>“Scorpius, go to your room, please.” Scorpius – <em>of course he has a name like Scorpius </em>– gave his father a confused look.</p><p>“Why? I haven’t finished breakfast.”</p><p>“Take your breakfast and get upstairs. Now.” Scorpius deflated and looked hurt.</p><p>“…Am I in trouble?” Scorpius asked. Harry could see Malfoy soften, then panic again. He wasn’t as good as hiding himself anymore. Draco kept his eyes on Harry but turned toward his son slightly, reaching out and brushing a hand through his white blonde hair.</p><p>“No, darling, you’re not in trouble. I need to have a private conversation with, uh, my schoolmate. I’ll come get you when we’re done. You need to get your bag ready for football practice anyway.” Malfoy risked a look over to his son and gave him a reassuring smile. “Go on, love. I’ll be up in a moment.” Scorpius’ look of concern was quickly replaced with suspicion. The scowl on his face was so reminiscent of Draco Malfoy in their first year that Harry felt a smile pulling at his lips. </p><p>After Scorpius had stomped up the stairs, grumbling all the while, Malfoy turned back to Harry standing on his front steps. He still looked alarmed but was now accompanied by a dark cloud of anger.</p><p>“What the actual fuck are you doing at my house, Potter?” Malfoy hissed. He pushed angrily onto the front steps and snapped the door shut behind him, forcing Harry had to step backwards and nearly trip.</p><p>“I, uh, I did try to let you know I was coming. All the letters came back unanswered. I wasn’t sure if they were reaching you, or if…” Harry trailed off. Malfoy continued to scowl at him. “I’m actually here on Hogwarts business.” Malfoy seemed startled by that.</p><p>“Hogwarts business?”</p><p>“Yes. Minerva, uh, I mean, Headmistress McGonagall sent me. I’m teaching DADA now and she’s too busy doing Muggleborn orientations this year. She said she never received a reply about your son’s acceptance letter. She was worried that your wards didn’t allow unknown owls to deliver mail.”</p><p>“I received the letter, yes.”</p><p>“Oh, brilliant! I’m sorry to have interrupted your day then. I’ll see Scorpius next month then.” Harry turned to walk away, feeling relieved that this interaction was ending so quickly.</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“You won’t,” Draco looked pained. “see Scorpius. He’s not going to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Oh. Durmstrang then? Or Beauxbatons? Surely, you wouldn’t send him to America.”</p><p>“No. I –“ Draco took a deep breath. “I’m not sending him to school at all. He’s staying here and going to the Muggle school down the road.”</p><p>Harry laughed, and then stopped at the serious look on Draco’s face.</p><p>“Well, alright then, erm, the Headmistress is in contact with several other homeschooled wizards. Homeschooling a wizard is difficult, but I’m sure she’d be willing to put you in contact with –“</p><p>“He’s not going to wizard school because he’s not going to be a wizard.” Harry could see anger and then sadness flash across his face. “Scorpius has been raised as a Muggle. I have never told him about the Wizarding world and I never will. Please thank the Headmistress for her invitation, but this is for the best. For everyone. Please shut the gate when you leave, I don’t want the tortoise to escape.” Draco turned and went inside quickly. Harry heard the deadbolt thunk into place as soon as the door was closed.</p><p>Stunned, Harry stood in the front garden for a moment before walking down the front path and through the gate.</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy’s son… raised as a Muggle? </em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Harry made his way up the stone steps behind the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress’ office. She wasn’t due back for another 20 minutes, but there was no point apparating home as the kids were still at Ginny’s Quidditch match. He entered Minerva’s office, heading to the biscuit tin our of habit. Stuffing a ginger biscuit in his mouth and holding one more, he moved to sit in one of the chairs across her desk. Harry had been in Minerva’s office many times in the last 15 years and had grown to feel far more comfortable in her office far more than he ever had when it belonged to Dumbledore. He glanced over the portraits. As usual, many of them were pretending to be asleep and a few were absent, visiting their other portraits. Severus Snape sneered at Harry from his portrait next to Dumbledore.</p><p>“Severus-,” Harry started.</p><p>“That’s Professor Snape to you, Potter.”</p><p>“Oh, stuff it. You’re not a professor anymore, you’re moving oil paint.”</p><p>“I do not need to take your cheek anymore, you insufferable –“</p><p>“It’s about Draco Malfoy.” Snape went silent.</p><p>“Has something… happened… to my godson?”</p><p>“No. Well, sort of. He –“</p><p>Minerva walked through her office door.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, Potter. You didn’t need to come in. I already put Scorpious Malfoy on all the rosters, I just needed you to make the official visit for official reasons. You could’ve owled.”</p><p>“That’s just it, Headmistress. Scorpius Malfoy won’t be attending Hogwarts.” Harry told Minerva (and Snape) about his conversation with Malfoy. Minerva’s face had not very pale, her lips a thin, white line.</p><p>“Foolish boy.” Severus cursed from his portrait. “I will discuss this with Narcissa immediately.” Snape disappeared from his portrait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first fic so please be nice to me :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>